


Calm in the Storm

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Playful Relationships, Stubborn Reader, incompetent co-worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24459694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Calm in the Storm

You had been working air control for the Avengers Compound for about a year. It had been a challenging task from the get go, with planes flying undetected by normal radars and coordinating with the normal planes that used the same airspace. You couldn’t depend on other control towers around the country. You and your team had to be in complete control, always knowing exactly where your jets were along with both military and commercial planes. 

Normally you loved your job, but not on a night like tonight when you were alone in the control tower. Most people were either stuck somewhere or had elected to stay home with their family due to the massive hurricane coming in, which also meant personale on the landing stripe were sparse. 

You had two jets coming in, flown by Nat and Clint and Bucky and Steve, on two different stripes with about 30 minutes apart. They were dependent on the lights and your staff on the landing stripe doing their job. Especially since you had Sam and Tony coming in any second now too. Not that they needed to use the landing zone but you kinda preferred none of the Avengers colliding and being injured when returning safely two different missions. Sam and Tony were out working with the national guard, because of the weather and it would be nice to not have them end up on the windshield of one of the jets, though you suspected Bucky would find that very amusing. 

You took a deep breath seeing the first jet carrying Steve and Bucky touch down safely. It had taken a bunch of yelling at the staff on the ground, since they were also short handed and at least one of the guys had the IQ of room temperature. Working with that guy was stressful on a good where one of your more competent co-workers was on the ground to pick up his slack and half trees and depree weren’t crashing against the windows of your Tower every few minutes. 

You were just about ready to start pulling out your own hair, trying to get him to replace the lights right on the stripe so Clint wouldn’t crash right into the jet Bucky had put down just a few minutes ago when the door to the control room opened and two very wet super soldiers walked in. 

“Hi sweetheart,” Steve greeted, bending down to press a quick kiss to your lips, and you sent him a brief smile. 

“Good you’re here. Take this,” you pulled off your headset, handing it to Steve ignoring the amused look on Bucky’s face and the confusion on Steve’s. 

“If Sam and Tony check in tell them to come in from the east and west. I got Clint coming from the North. Please tell him to circle once if he checks in before I give you the all clear,” you ordered, as you looked out of the window groaning in frustration. The guy on the ground had now placed the lights opposite of what you asked, meaning Clint would now take the roof off the Tower if all he could see coming in was the lights.

“What… Why?” Steve shook his head in confusion, before grabbing your arm finally realizing what you were doing as you headed for the door. “You’re not going out there.”

“Steven Grant Rogers,” you scolded as you shook yourself loose of his grip. “Drop that Captain America voice in here. There is an idiot in the landing zone trying to guide the jet in backward so yes I am going out there unless you wanna be a few team members short when they die in a horrible explosion landing on the Tower or a fuel truck or something.”

You crossed your arms across your chest staring Steve down, who stood up straight, opening and closing his mouth a few times, before finally sighing. He quickly shook off his jacket and wrapped it around your shoulders. 

“Atleast take my jacket. It’s cold outside,” Steve muttered, making you smile. You ignored Bucky’s roaring laughter behind you as you stood on your toes and pressed a kiss to Steve’s cheek. 

“Thank you. I know what I’m doing,” you assured him, before turning around and heading for the door. “See you in a bit.”

“I’ll help,” Bucky offered, heading after you when you nodded, yelling back at Steve. “Don’t worry Stevie. I’ll make sure your girlfriend doesn’t fly away.”

“Careful Bucky,” you smirked back at him, “Or I’ll make you circle the compound 50 times before your next landing.”

“Yes ma’am,” Bucky grinned, still grabbing a hold of your arm as you opened the front door and the wind almost made you take a step back. Suddenly you were very happy to have Bucky next to you and you probably should have listened to Steve and just sent the two of them earlier, but you were never going to admit to that.


End file.
